


mask off

by maxille



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Day 5: Masquerade, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leokasa Week, M/M, leo is very sad :(, leokasa week 2020, only a tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Leo can't keep up the façade for much longer.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710790
Kudos: 18
Collections: Leokasa Week





	mask off

Staring at a blank piece of paper, Leo’s mind was blank.

Not a single melody bounced around in his head. He couldn’t think up any charming symphonies or bittersweet sonatas. He was sad; he never thought straight when he was sad. On any other occasion, Leo could write his heart out on paper, throwing together whatever harmony he could think of to express his emotions. But his chest was empty. He was no king. He was a coward. Just a meek boy so desperate for attention. 

There was no point sobbing over it. Nobody would understand;  _ that was just the trade-off for having the mind of a genius,  _ he’d tell himself. He’d let a tear roll off his face and onto the paper, creating a small wet patch that ruined the entire sheet. Leo heard the door click open and wiped the tears off his face. 

“Good afternoon, Leo,” he heard Tsukasa chimed. He acted as if he were composing, as usual, but Tsukasa seemed more insistent today. “C’mon, I bought your favorite.” He held up a bag from Leo’s favorite café to emphasize his point. 

“Thanks, Suo.” His voice squeaked, and Tsukasa knew immediately that something was up. He rushed over to Leo’s side and took note of the teardrop that had stained the paper.

“Leo, were you crying?” Tsukasa asks. Leo doesn’t look up, only continues to sob silently. He couldn't face Tsukasa looking how he did. He’d only look down upon him as if he were nothing more than the ground they walked on. “Leo, look at me.”

Leo adhered to Tsukasa’s demands, turning his head to look him in the eye. His tears had dried up for the most part, but the corners of his eyes only produced more. Tsukasa gasped softly and threw his arms around Leo’s shoulders.

“I’m no king, Suo.” Leo’s face met Tsukasa’s shoulder. He sobbed into it, staining Tsukasa’s shirt with his tears. “I’m nothing but a coward.” Tsukasa cradled Leo’s head, running fingers through his hair.

“Shut up, Leo,” he spoke. “You’re anything but a weakling. The Leo I know is-“

“The Leo you know is fake,” Leo snapped in response. Tsukasa took a step back, loosening his grip on Leo’s head. “Ah, Suo... I’m sorry. I guess the façade fell, huh?” Leo forced a chuckle. 

Tsukasa sighed, bringing his hands to Leo’s face to wipe his tears. “I don’t want to see you crying anymore,” he said. “You’re strong and capable. You might not think you’re worthy of being king, but I do. Even if you think you can’t rule over the land, you’ll always rule over my heart.” Tsukasa and Leo both cringed over what he said. Leo found it cute, though.

“Thanks, Suo.” Leo stood up to give Tsukasa a proper hug. Tsukasa put his lips to Leo’s forehead, holding him close. Tsukasa always knew how to make Leo feel better. Tsukasa understood.

“Now, about that coffee...”

**Author's Note:**

> please this is dreadful  
> again i had no ideas for the theme so i went bare bones and birthed this shitshow  
> i had to google what masquerade meant  
> i was going to do a masquerade ball but i feel like they've been done to death but honestly maybe not being original would beat whatever this is  
> regardless i hope you enjoyed i have good ideas for the last two days so nothing like this (hopefully)
> 
> follow me on twitter @becky__help


End file.
